La esencia de Panem
by AleSt
Summary: "Quedan muchas cosas por hacer, pero afortunadamente los gobiernos que me sucedieron se han mantenidos férreos a la idea de que el pueblo hace al gobierno y no al revés". Este fic participa en el minireto de Julio para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic participa en el minireto de Julio para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".**

* * *

 **La esencia de Panem**

La mañana se siente agitada en el Ocho, por el bullicio se diría que son las diez, pero apenas son las seis. Han pasado veinticinco años desde la revolución y hoy se celebra un nuevo Vasallaje, el primero que conmemora la libertad y entereza en lugar de un evento cruel y brutal.

Cuando el nuevo régimen democrático e independiente se instaló en Panem nuevas tradiciones y festejos reemplazaron a los viejos y sangrientos, además de la abolición definitiva de los Juegos del Hambre y el derrocamiento de las Arenas. Esa fue mi primera orden como Presidenta aunque más que una orden fue una acción que se tenía que ejecutar.

Muchos en el nuevo gobierno no aprobaron de buen agrado mi decisión de destruir las Arenas, especialmente Plutarch quién insistía en que las mantengamos en pie y hagamos de ellas una especie de museo, un centro turístico para las nuevas generaciones. Lo que él no entendía es que para los Distritos y para mí era inconcebible imaginar a las Arenas como un sitio para entretener porque lo que en realidad representaban era muerte y dolor de cientos de niños y sus familias. La simple insinuación de que se transformaran en museos me estremecía, el imaginar a más niños dentro de ellas, aunque fuera en visitas programadas, me despertaba incertidumbre y desasosiego. No podía permitir que un solo niño volviera a poner un pie en esas Arenas malditas.

Al salir de casa sonrío al notar el aire tan diferente al de años atrás. Ahora es menos viciado, en parte porque las fábricas fueron reubicadas fuera del casco de la ciudad y también debido a la tecnología del Capitolio que fue de gran ayuda para poner en marcha el proyecto de purificación de los ríos y el aire. Al día de hoy la contaminación en el Ocho es casi nula al igual que en los demás Distritos.

En el hangar un aerodeslizador me espera con un pequeño escuadrón de Agentes de la Paz que efectivamente le hacen honor a su título y procuran la cordialidad entre la población, atrás quedaron los castigos físicos y las torturas; sin embargo aún me resulta extraño el grado de importancia que le dan a los ex presidentes.

Estuve diez años frente a Panem por elección popular, durante esos años intenté establecer un gobierno para el pueblo que verdaderamente velara por ellos y buscara su desarrollo y progreso. No fue fácil, especialmente los primeros años en los que las finanzas del país no daban para solventar todos los gastos de reconstrucción, la guerra mermó excesivamente las arcas del Capitolio. Quedan muchas cosas por hacer, pero afortunadamente los gobiernos que me sucedieron se han mantenidos férreos a la idea de que el pueblo hace al gobierno y no al revés.

Miro a mi alrededor y como siempre me maravillo de lo distinto que es todo ahora, diferentes rostros se pasean por el Distrito que ya no solo le pertenece a la gente del Ocho, sino a todo aquel que siente que aquí puede empezar de nuevo.

Las extravagancias capitolinas también han terminado, sin embargo la ropa y el diseño siguen siendo un puntal en el país ¿Quién diría que el Ocho es ahora la capital de la moda? Resulta casi irreal.

—Comandante —saludan al unísono los Agentes cuando estoy por subir al aerodeslizador.

Respondo con un firme movimiento de cabeza y subo al aerodeslizador que me llevará al Capitolio. A aquel Capitolio que en el exterior sigue luciendo igual de imponente, pero que ahora lleva en el corazón de sus calles la verdadera esencia de Panem: su gente.

* * *

 **Después de dos ediciones, 600 son las palabras que han sobrevivido. Por los pelos otra vez. Estoy empezando a vivir al límite en estos miniretos xD!. Vale, Paylor no me abandona y francamente creo que no lo hará en muchos de los miniretos y es que ella prácticamente estuvo en el antes, durante y después, así que hay que aprovechar lo que se tiene. Suerte a todas!**


End file.
